medicine
by hkmadara
Summary: levy no permitira sentirse inutil al ver a gajeel asi... LEMON ...


Hola a todos este es el segundo fic... sigo traumada gajeel espero que les guste

Ojala no me haya pasado con la pobre de levy... apesto escribiendo porno XD ustedes disculpen seguiré intentadlo…acepto sugerencias y flores…

Fairy no es de mi propiedad intelectual...solo lo uso como inspiración para la creación literaria?

DISCLAIMER: tiene contenido sexual.

Es suficiente de esto , porque me tengo que sentir así, siempre sin hacer nada observando como la situación escapa de mis manos - pensó la chica después de ver como gajeel se encontraba todo vendado y en mal estado después de una pelea bastante violenta en ese momento se acercaba erza a comprobar el estado del dragón slayer revisando un poco sus heridas, una mezcla de sentimientos recorría el cuerpo de la peli azul

–Yo lo llevare a una habitación – dijo impulsivamente , las palabras salieron sin más de su boca

-segura que puedes?- replico Lucy un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga

-yo me hago cargo, vean a los demás..- tras un gran esfuerzo logro levantarlo y llevarlo a cuestas, hacia las habitaciones en la parte superior del gremio, acto seguido lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama de la habitación y retiro con delicadeza lo que quedaba de camisa

-está muy mal- pensó mientras contemplaba las heridas de su cuerpo, rápidamente fue por un paño y una mezcla de agua tibia con hiervas , humedeció el trozo de tela y lo exprimió , y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo maltrecho de gajeel , retirando la tierra y demás suciedad de su torso , terminado una vez esto , cambio el agua por una con otra composición y se dispuso a tratar las heridas , el hombre solo emitía gemidos entrecortados

Tranquilo ,estarás bien – decía la chica amablemente , después de proteger algunas aéreas con heridas de profundidad , contemplo el rostro de chico y suspiro diciendo

-después de todo soy muy inútil…, pero se de algo que es mejor que esta medicina – un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y lentamente se acerco a ese gran torso tibio y beso con ternura algunas de sus viejas heridas a lo cual una voz grave dijo

-en definitiva eso es mucho mejor – logro articular una leve sonrisa gajeel, a lo cual levy se quedo paralizada y no pudo evitar verlo inmediatamente a los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-renacuajo acércate- dijo antes de que ella saliera disparada , ella no hizo más que obedecer y colocarse a un lado de el

-no deberías provocarme en esta condición, o usare lo que me queda de fuerza para tomarte- le dijo al oído a la chica ,acto seguido beso su frente

La peli azul quedo perpleja y lo observo mientras tragaba saliva, no sin mostrar un severo sonrojo en la cara, solo apretó los puños fuertemente , respiro profundamente y se abalanzo sobre el chico, dándole un profundo beso, presionando fuertemente sus labios el uno contra el otro, a lo que gajeel le hizo la invitación a juguetear un poco, mordiendo los labios de la pequeña , la humedad en sus bocas era una vaivén que lentamente aumentaba, el ritmo junto con su respiración , gajeel gemía de vez en cuando pero era difícil predecir si lo ocasionaban las repentinas punzadas de sus heridas o la excitación que recibía su cuerpo, producido por el roce de la peli azul, ese tacto que quemaba como fuego y le producía perder el control, el se incorporo un poco a tal manera de que le fue posible tocarla con los dos brazos por la espalda, no obstante sin perder el contacto de sus bocas.

Ella simplemente reposo sus finas manos en el torso de gajeel , ese fino toque de sus cuerpos con el cual podía percibir los latidos de su compañero, unos que denotaban lo exaltado que se encontraba, eran tan fuertes que pareciera que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de su lugar.

De vez en cuando intentaba liberarse de esa prisión con el fin de conseguir un poco de aire, sin pensarlo más ella , hizo un ágil movimiento el cual le permitió estar encima de el colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello, enredando un poco sus dedos entre esa larga cabellera negro azabache, gajeel no pudo controlarse más y se dispuso a quitarle la ropa , nunca creyó que ese pequeño vestido amarillento fuera tan molesto, finalmente retirada la prenda, hundió su boca en ese delicado cuello, inundando todo su ser con el aroma de aquella que lo descontrolaba.

Ella solo lo atrajo hacia sí, estrujándolo un poco , de modo que el no pudiera ver su rostro , lentamente descendió su mano a través del torso lacerado hasta llegar a la cadera de él, no era necesario más que quitar lo que restaba de prendas puesto desde que se intensificaron sus caricias era más que evidente lo excitados que estaban, la humedad de sus cavidades estaban en un estado perfecto reclamando lo que su cuerpos pedían.

Un pequeño titubeo paso por la mente de levy al momento en que su mano paso por la entrepierna de gajeel para quitar su ropa interior, en teoría sabía lo que tenía que hacer , había leído solo lo suficiente para saber qué hacer cuando ese momento llegar y no verse como una total inexperta aunque así lo fuera, sabia dentro de sí que tenía que asumir el control de la situación o por lo menos tomar la iniciativa ya que gajeel no podía hacer demasiado que digamos en esa condición, reprimió un pequeño gemido previo a lo que estaba haciendo ..Solo suspiro y descendió su cadera, sobre gajeel ese miembro grande y erecto justo como su personalidad dictaba que debía ser , lo hizo lentamente pues era un poco molesto no solo por el tamaño si no por su falta de experiencia -gajeel…- ella solo pudo pronunciar entrecortadamente su nombre cuando pudo entrar totalmente en su ser , la respiración de ambos era muy agitada.

-estas bien- el pregunto al notar la expresión de dolor mezclado con un toque de placer , ella solo se hundió en su hombro tratando de asimilar la incomodidad que sentía entre sus piernas, pasados unos minutos , gajeel tomo la pequeña cintura que tenía enfrente y lentamente fue llevándola hacia un ritma mas frenético , aumentado la fricción dentro sus cuerpos

-dios eres muy estrecha, siento que todo me da vueltas levy- le ronroneo al oído

Ella continuo dando leves giros con su cadera, meciéndose como si siguiese una melodía, la cual aumentaba cada vez más , hasta que sin más logro penetrarse continuamente lo cual hacia que salivara cada que lo hacía.

-levy no puedo más voy a correrme- le dijo el

-yo también- le respondió con una voz chillona

Ambos llegaron al clímax y ella solo arqueo su espada hacia atrás tratando de tomar algo de aire, mientras el clavaba sus uñas en la pequeña espalda …

Para terminar con un ligero beso el cual no se podía concretar puesto que su respiración jadeante se los impedía

-debes estar agotado- dijo ella mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-no mas que tu, después de todo es tu primera vez - le dijo al toca la cabellera azul brindándole además una sonrisa

-quédate a mi lado- gajeel agrego al tomarle la mano y mirarla fijamente, acto seguido le hizo un espacio en la cama y ella se acurruco a su lado cerca de su pecho.

-lo hiciste bien , definitivamente eres mi mejor medicina- …

Fue un poco difícil jeje tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza.. Mientras escribía este surgieron como otros 2 y era un poco complicado no despegarme de la idea original jeje espero que no haya estado pesado de leer ..Pero no quería que fuera taaan corto… espero sus comentarios .. Esta vez no me pase con la pobre de levy.. Ya veremos en el próximo que haga que le pasara jojojo, gracias por los coments del fic anterior y antemano de este


End file.
